In recent years, cameras with a camera shake correction function have become widespread, making it possible to shoot excellent images without image blur even without paying particular attention to it during handheld image shooting.
Some cameras are of an interchangeable-lens type, which allows interchanging between image-shooting lenses in accordance with the purpose of the image shooting. In such a camera system, the camera shake correction function above is in some cases provided to interchangeable lenses or the camera body.
When an interchangeable lens is provided with a camera shake correction function, the interchangeable lens is provided with a sensor for detecting shaking so as to move part of the image-shooting lens group in a direction of cancelling the detected shaking on the plane perpendicular to the optical axis, and thereby blur is corrected.
When the camera body is provided with a camera shake correction function, the camera body is provided with a sensor for detecting shaking so as to move the image sensor in a direction of cancelling the detected shaking, and thereby blur is corrected.
Which of the interchangeable lenses and the camera body is to be provided with a camera shake correction function depends upon individual camera systems or camera manufacturers because each approach has its own advantages and disadvantages. Recently, in some cases, both the interchangeable lenses and the camera body of a camera system have been provided with a camera shake correction function in a common camera system so that the system is used by combining these functions.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-104338) discloses a technique of operating only one of two connected devices that are provided with a blur correction function or operating both of them at a prescribed ratio.